1. Field
Example embodiments relate to graphene switching devices including a tunable semiconductor barrier, and more particularly, to graphene switching devices that include an element that changes the height of a tunable semiconductor barrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene, which has a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure, is a new material that may replace semiconductors, and thus, recently worldwide studies about graphene have been actively conducted. Graphene is a zero gap semiconductor. When a graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) having a graphene channel width of 10 nm or less is formed, a band gap is formed by a size effect. Accordingly, a field effect transistor that may operate at room temperature may be manufactured by using the GNR.
When a graphene transistor is manufactured using a GNR, an on/off ratio of the graphene transistor is increased. However, the mobility of GNR is reduced and the on-current is relatively small due to disordered edges of the GNR. As a method of relieving the drawback of the GNR, recently, a band gap may be formed by applying an electric field in a perpendicular direction to a bi-layered graphene. However, it is not easy to realize this method because it is not easy to grow graphene having a uniform bi-layered graphene structure by using a large-area chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, and also, there is a random domain in the bi-layered graphene.